halusfandomcom-20200216-history
Freyan
The Freyans are a proud and beautiful race of tall, winged hommians. Their population is the smallest of the hommian inhabitants of Halus, almost exclusively concentrated in isolated city states scattered across the province of Corra. The most populous and well known of these is Pardessia, the floating city that forms the cultural heart of their race. Appearance The primary distinguishing trait of the Freyans is their wings, angelic feathered limbs extending from the back near the shoulders. Generally, they are a creamy white colour, occasionally with brown tinges; cases of dark grey to black, or even bright gold, colouration is known to happen but are quite rare and hold unique status in Freyan culture. Their wings, though not entirely vestigial, do not grand easy uninhibited flight like a bird. Though they can certainly use them to fly, doing so for extended periods of time is difficult without magical assistance and/or much training. The large majority Freyans have golden blonde hair and sky-blue eyes; darker hair and eyes do occur, but are quite uncommon, and often seen as strange and somewhat unattractive within Freyan society. They are also easily the tallest of all the hommian races, averaging at around 6 and a half feet. History Freyans are the descendants of the ancient hommian tribe who migrated north-east from the Old City, the same tribe the Draketh are descended from, the two groups parting ways somewhere in the south of what is modern Askorth. After wandering south into modern Corra, they encountered the thiator Freya, whom they promptly began to worship and revere. Freya revelled in the affection and attention, and after some time, she decided to remake her followers in her own image- partly as a gift for their devotion, and partly out of dissatisfaction with the hommian form as it was. Culture They are infamous for being haughty and conceited, and although this stereotype may be true for many, especially when talking to other races, the Freyans are also a very culturally advanced race. Much great art, music, literature, and architecture comes from the Freyans. They are responsible for inventing a lot of the instruments played around the world; it's said the Dimians picked up their musical talent from exchanges with Pardessia. They also have a strong sense of honor, and are very vigilant and steadfast in combat. They usually tend more towards polearms like javelins and halberds in warfare, as well as heavily employing archery, and using their vertical mobility to take advantage of high ground. Dark and Radiant Freyans Every so often a Dark Freyan is born, individuals with dark eyes and pitch black hair and wings, typically skilled mages with a natural affinity of dark magic. Before the Simprem Halari they would usually be killed, as there were seen as a blight in their race, or they were born and hidden in secret. Even more rarely, Radiant Freyans are born. These individuals have bronze skin, glittering golden wings and deep blue eyes, and occasionally steel white hair. They are seen as the epitome of Freyan genetics, very attractive and automatically respected, and were usually transferred directly into nobility prior to the Simprem Halari. Both of these practices are now thoroughly illegal under Union law - but this has far from completely stopped the social and cultural view of these people in Freyan society. Category:Race